No voy a dejarte sola
by Giselita
Summary: Sentia que mi vida iba en picada...¿Como iba a contarles a mis amigos la traicion? ¿Con que cara iba a contarles que Draco y yo...OneShot.


_Bueno...en mi vida escribi un fic en primera persona..he de decir que me costo horrores... no se cuando lo lean me diran..jajaaj...espero que a alguna le guste...o el concepto por lo menos... _

_oppss...me olvidaba... _

_Es un reto para Minerva de la Web de Harry. Les dejo en que consistia:_

_-One-Shot  
-Primera persona  
-20 días  
-La ultima frase debe ser "estamos juntos en esto" editado (aunque si esta en las ultimas dos lineas vale también)  
-Parejas a elegir:  
Harry/Luna  
Harry/Hermione  
Draco/Hermione  
-Con DOS spoilers del sexto libro, pueden elegir el que mas les guste para la pareja _

_si les gusta, o si no...posteeen plisssssss... _

_Gi_

**_ACTUALIZACION 18/09/2007: He decidido comenzar un fic basandome en este one-shot. En mi perfil lo pueden encontrar " Esto es...¿Amor? "_**

****

* * *

El día estaba apenas comenzando, pero para mi era un día más, un día más que me sentía morir. Estaba recostada en mi cama, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Habían pasado más de tres meses…más de tres meses sin que… ¡Merlín¿Como pudo pasar?

Bien sabia como pudo pasar…si, sabia muy bien lo que había echo…y lo mas extraño era que en parte me sentía feliz. Quizás no el suficiente como para gritarle al mundo lo que sentía, pero si lo justo y necesario para estar segura de ello. Estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de el. Lo deseaba, lo había deseado durante mucho tiempo.

Aun recuerdo aquel día que mi vida había dejado de ser lo que era, había dejado de ser quien era. Había caído en su red, me había convertido fácilmente en su presa. Deje que manipulase mis sentimientos, mi razón…pero es que era imposible resistirse. Y me odio por no haber sido mas fuerte, por haber sucumbido ante el grito de mi cuerpo que pedía saciar mi sed de el.

Maldigo el día en que se le ocurrió a Snape venir a dejarlo en la madriguera, a pedirnos ayuda a nosotros…después de todo Draco era un mortifago, o eso creí yo por mucho tiempo, mas aun cuando Harry nos contó que quien estuvo a punto de matar a Dumbledore fue el, pero Snape apareció y termino la tarea.

Durante un buen tiempo yo pasaba desapercibida para el, pero después de la boda de Fleur y Bill…todo había cambiado, el jura que fue culpa del escote en la espalda de mi vestido y de tener mi cabello recogido en un desordenado rodete. ¿Pero como iba a saber que iba a despertar algún tipo de sensación o si puede decírsele sentimientos en el¿Acaso era mi culpa? Yo no lo hice con ninguna intención de atraer la atención de nadie, solo lo vi en la vidriera de una tienda, me gusto y lo compre.

Me persiguió día y noche…donde fuera me encontraba con su mirada, muchas veces insinuante, y algunas simplemente perdida en mis ojos con cierto dejo de ¿Tristeza?

Poco a poco, asalto a asalto mi cuerpo reaccionaba con mayor intensidad a sus roces y a su cercanía. Me avergüenzo de solo pensar que muchas veces me quedaba hasta tarde sola, esperando encontrármelo en algún pasillo, esperando que me acorralase contra la pared y respirara en mi cuello, enviando corrientes de electricidad más allá de mi ombligo. Después me sentía sucia, una traidora ¿Que pensarían Harry y Ron si lo descubriesen?

Me resistí…juro que me resistí durante varios meses, demasiados quizás. Hasta que una tarde Ron había acompañado a Harry a el Valle de Godric, se fueron sin mi…alegando que alguien debía vigilar a Malfoy, que podría ser peligroso ir allí y que confiaban en mi, por que sabia mantener a Malfoy en su lugar. No sabiendo que el problema era que yo no podría quedarme en mi lugar, tranquila, sin salir por la casa en busca de el. En fin…no se por que, si por coincidencia o traición del destino, el resto de la familia Weasley asistía al funeral de la Tía Muriel. Obviamente fui invitada, pero me negué…mis amigos confiaban en que yo vigilaría a Malfoy, aun no podíamos…no podían fiarse de el. Lo busque por toda la madriguera y no obtuve señales de el, sabia que estaba en su habitación, pase un buen tiempo mirando la puerta, debatiéndome entre entrar o no, pero la noche estaba comenzando y el día había sido realmente agotador para mi. Bien, me fui a dormir...

Draco me sorprendió en mitad de mi sueño. ¡Merlín¿Como pude dejarme llevar¿Acaso no sabia que solo me estaba seduciendo, para saciar su lujuria? Claro siendo la única mujer, ilusa en la madriguera…era el blanco mas fácil, obviamente Ginny jamás le haría caso. La única estupida era yo. Quizás me sentiría mas aliviada de saber que había sido la primera y ultima vez, pero no fue así. Siempre teníamos esporádicos encuentros de pasión, de todo eso hace ya más de un año. Pocas veces hablábamos seriamente, nunca me hablo de amor, ni yo a el…a pesar de saber cuanto le quería.

Maldito Voldemort por hacer que la guerra dure tanto, por querer asesinar a Malfoy…a mis amigos por ser tan buenos con migo, a Ron…al pobre de Ron por no perder ni un solo día las esperanzas de que lo mirase como algo mas. Me sentía la peor basura de todas…una rata traidora.

Respirando profundamente me levante de la cama y baje a desayunar.

Me senté a un lado de Ron y Harry, curiosamente frente a Draco. Pero no tenía hambre, comer en las mañanas se me estaba haciendo fatal…si…pronto pasaría…

-Hermione cariño…tienes que comer algo…te va a hacer mal- me dijo la señora Weasley acercándome un plato con panqueques.

-No de enserio…yo le agradezco…además nunca fui de desayunar - mentí…no podía decir que la comida por las mañanas me caía fatal.

-Mama déjala…esta con el síndrome de todas las adolescentes…se cree gorda…- Dijo Ron mirándome risueño. Yo le mire y sonreí suavemente…se que no lo hacia apropósito, pero a veces me hacia quedar como una idiota.

-Igualmente…no se por que crees eso niña…estas radiante…tienes un brillo en los ojos que sinceramente…me hacen acordar a los de fleur cuando nos contó que estaba embarazada. - En la mesa se produjo una reacción en cadena. Ginny rió fuertemente ante el comentario de su madre, Ron apoyo fuertemente los cubiertos sobre la mesa y me miro asustado, al igual que Harry. Yo mantuve mi vista en el plato y sonreí nerviosa.

Pasados unos segundos levantemos ojos hacia el frente, tenia que ver su expresión…Draco me miraba fijamente, estaba más pálido que de costumbre, y sus ojos me miraban con cierto temor…pero su rostro estaba fruncido en una mueca de enojo.

¡Merlín! Salí disparada hacia mi habitación, alegando que debía dejar salir a Crookshanks.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y apoye mi espalda en ella. ¿Como iba a hacerle? Quizás ahora no se me notaba mas que una especie de brillo, tal y como dijo la señora Weasley, pero tarde o temprano físicamente se notaria. Apoye mi mano sobre mi vientre. ¿Que iba a decirles? "Ron, Harry, Señores Wesley…estoy embarazada…y no se de quien…" Ya que si decía que era de Draco serian capaces de embrujarme todos al mismo tiempo…tenía que volver a mi casa antes de que eso sucediera.

Me acerque a mi escritorio, dispuesta a escribirle una nota a mis amigos, no podía quedarme allí por mas tiempo, cuando sentí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de un azote.

- Dime que no es cierto - dijo secamente a mi espalda. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, me odiaba tanto….tanto…- Granger - dijo arrastrando mi nombre como si fuera basura, haciéndome recordar todos los años de insultos, y mas aun el del año pasado, cuando en la tienda de túnicas hizo a su madre el comentario de que la peste que sentía en la tienda era por mi causa. Maldito imbecil. Por que tenía que amarlo. Sentí su mano en mis hombros dándome vuelta y arrojándome salvajemente a la cama - ¿Como pudiste dejar que sucediera?- me grito mirándome con bronca. Me esperaba su rechazo, pero no de esta forma.

-Yo….yo - tartamudee nerviosa, mientras sentía un mar de lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas.

-Hermione - me llamo por primera vez usando mi nombre…lo mire sorprendida. - Lo lamento…lamento haberte tratado así…es solo que…- dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a mi…apoyando sus brazos sobre mis rodillas, sintiéndolas temblar tanto del susto como de los nervios. - No me esperaba todo esto…-

-¿Crees que yo si?- respondí en un débil murmuro. - Pero no te preocupes, Draco…no planeo pedirte nada…junto mis cosas y vuelvo a mi casa…- le dije poniéndome de pie, pero otra vez, tal y como lo hacia siempre que pretendía algo de mi, me acorralo contra la pared.

-Yo no pedí que te fueras…No digo que…me alegre la noticia, pero no se que sentir, Hermione…se supone que tu y yo somos enemigos…que nos odiamos…- me dijo produciendo un profundo silencio en la habitación que se extendió por un buen rato - Pero a pesar de todo eso…me gusta estar a tu lado…no se por que, pero no puedo evitar pensar en ti día y noche.- dijo haciendo que mi corazón palpitase con mas fuerza.

- Ron y Harry me mataran…me odiaran por toda su vida… ¿Como pude hacerles esto?- solloce escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos. Sentí el peso de un cuerpo sentándose a mi lado, en la cama, y poco después el calor de un brazo cubriendo mis hombros.

-Lo se…pero no dejare que les hagan daño…- dijo con una voz suave, con el mismo tono que uso tantas veces cuando buscaba un beso mío. Mire a sus ojos, no podía engañarme a mi misma, le quería y demasiado… ¿Pero cuanto duraría este Draco¿Cuanto? - Yo se - hablo nuevamente, apoyando su frente contra la mía - que quizás nadie comprenda todo esto…es decir, ni yo lo comprendo…pero no voy a dejarte sola…no quiero-

-Draco…- susurre.

-Hermione, no puedo prometerte de un día para el otro que serás la mujer mas feliz del mundo a mi lado…ni que tus amigos no nos odiaran ni querrán asesinarme…ni siquiera puedo prometer que el resto del mundo se entere…mi padre se enterara y no quiero pensar en lo que puede suceder.- Abrí mi boca para decir algo… ¿Que podía decir? Pero Draco me cayo con un suave beso - Pero no me importa nada…no voy a dejar que te vallas de mi lado…y creo que…es mejor que tus amigos los sepan por nosotros a que se enteren en unos meses - dijo apoyando su mano suavemente sobre mi vientre, tenia razón…en unos meses mas no podría ocultarlo…y era mejor que lo supieran por mi.

-Si…tienes razón…- dije poniéndome de pie. - Voy a decirles ahora mismo…es mejor que lo sepan de una buena vez…- Salí de la puerta y respirando profundamente llegue hasta la biblioteca, donde sabia que encontraría a Harry y a Ron, alce mi mano para girar la perilla, cuando sentí a alguien detrás mío. - ¿Que?- dije dándome vuelta y encontrándome con Draco - ¿Que haces aquí?-

- No voy a dejar que los enfrentes sola - me dijo mientras depositaba un dulce beso en mi frente. - Estamos juntos en esto…-Ahora si que no me importaba nada…ahora si quería gritarle al mundo cuanto amaba a Draco Malfoy


End file.
